


HxH NSFW Oneshot requests (CLOSED)

by kurutasas



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Aprons, Cock Warming, Come Inflation, Creampie, Cunnilingus, DDLG, Daddy Dom Illumi, Daddy Dom Kurapika, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Lemon, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy Kink, Sugar Daddy, daddy dom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurutasas/pseuds/kurutasas
Summary: Are you horny for some Hunter x Hunter characters? Me too! Help me practice writing NSFW content while quenching your thirst.Update: closing this for a bit (may come back in the future) I will be finishing all the requests I currently have though!
Relationships: Ging Freecs/Pariston Hill, Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader, Knuckle Bine/Reader, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader, Morel Mackernasey/Reader, Phinks (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader, Uvogin (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader
Comments: 30
Kudos: 236





	1. Rules

I am in DESPERATE Need of practice for writing NSFW for the fanfiction I'm currently working on, and I figured what better way to practice than to have others tell me what they want to read!

What I will write  
Character x Reader  
Character x Character  
Polyships  
Most kinks (Including cumflation, pregnancy, A/B/O, DD/LG, etc.)  
Short Scenarios and HC’s  
LGBTQA+  
Fem!/Male!/Non-Binary!/Unspecified gendered 

What I will NOT write  
Anything including a character under the age of 18  
Scat/Watersports  
Anything that is Racist, Transphobic, Homophobic or Anti-semetic

How to Request?  
Leave a comment on this first chapter of what you would like to read  
Please limit your scenario requests to 3 characters for Scenarios, and please only 2 characters plus 1 reader (Any more will be to much for my poor brain)  
Max 5 Characters for Head Canons  
Max 5 Kinks  
Feel free to make more than one request, I intend on getting through at least half of them  
Specify who is on top/dom/alpha  
Specify readers gender or preferred pronouns and traits (Long hair? Hair Colour? Eye Colour? That sort of stuff!). 

The first chapter is some HC’s on how to tell when Pakunoda, Phinks, Morel, Knuckle and Bisky are horny, the second chapter is an example scenario featuring Chrollo x Reader


	2. Horny Signs HCs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here are some ways to tell if Pakunoda, Phinks, Morel, Knuckle and Bisky are horny.

Pakunoda  
Paku is nice and easy  
She tells you straight up she’s horny   
If she can’t tell you directly that she wants you, she will pull out all the stops to be as seductive as possible to make you want her just as much as she wants you

Phinks  
He wears his dick on his sleeve  
You can always tell the second Phinks is horny, have you ever seen a dick imprint in a tracksuit before? It's right there front and centre.  
He will often suddenly pull you aside or to a cramped area and press his hard cock against you

Morel  
Morel will totally use a cheesy pick up line or give you a not so subtle cheek in tongue and nod to the bedroom.  
He is not afraid to just slap or grab your ass in public (if he knows you like that)  
Not against throwing you over his shoulder and carrying you into the bedroom

Knuckle  
Unlike the other characters he won’t be super outright about wanting to have sex  
The signs he's horny are a lot more tame so it's hard to tell  
He will tell you if you ask him though (with much blushing) 

Bisky   
Most forceful (And horny) of the bunch  
Will just come up to you and throw herself at you   
Bisky is not afraid to top/dom  
Lots of “mood” music


	3. Chrollo x Reader A/B/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrollo x Reader Scenario
> 
> A/B/O Dynamics, Creampie, Slight, Dub-Con, Cock Warming

The walk home was just as uneventful as you had prayed for. Being an unmated omega in your early 20’s was rare, most had been marked as soon as their gender revealed. You were always thankful your parents had let you make the choice of who your mate was to be. 

It was late at night and your heat was about to start. The flights of stairs up to your apartment were agonizingly tiring, you wanted nothing more than to go and curl up in the nest you had prepared that morning. The thought of the plush blankets and abundance of pillows sent a chill down your spine. The stairs shouldn’t have been any problem but your breath was quickening and your tight work uniform began to cling to your slightly sweaty body. Your sweet scent wafting through the air and the unmistakable flush on your cheeks would alert any alpha within a mile that your body wanted that kind of comfort. 

“Excuse me, are you alright?” A sultry voice asked.

You looked up to the landing just before your floor and saw a man wearing a white dress shirt, black pants and a handkerchief covering his forehead. 

“Sorry, been a long day.” You chuckled and began to walk a little quicker.

When you reached the landing he shifted out of the way to allow you to pass and that was that. When you opened the door to the hallway, you turned to wish the gentleman a good evening but he had disappeared. You shrugged it off in order to practically sprint down the hallway and into your apartment. 

When you got into the living room you all but tore off your clothes and shoes. You shivered at the sudden change of temperatures and thought of the man in the stairwell once again. He had smelled so delectable and he really was handsome. You put on the kettle to make some tea. You scooped up the lump of clothes on the floor to put them in the laundry hamper in your bathroom. 

You half skipped back to the kitchen to make your favourite calming tea. Your thought process was already beginning to fog over and you felt tingly all over down below. 

When you reached up to grab a mug down from the top shelf a hand wrapped itself around your waist and another passed the mug you had been reaching for down to you. You moaned softly at the firm grasp and then gasped when you realized what was happening. The sound of the mug you dropped shattering on the ground was enough to pull you out of the haze. The mysterious hand quickly found a place covering your mouth.

The same sultry voice from before shushed you as the gentleman from the hallway pulled you into a firm embrace. Something told you he was more excited about what was happening than you were. The haze quickly returned as your ass pressed into the gentleman’s crotch and you melted into the touch. 

“If only you had an alpha to help you out. My name is Chrollo” 

The man you now knew as Chrollo hummed into your ear as one of his hands moved down to the slick forming between your thighs. The hand that was still covering your mouth gently pulled your head to the side, exposing your scent glands to Chrollo. He left a trail of kisses from your jaw to the base of your neck before finally plunging his venom covered fangs into you.

“And now you are my omega.” His breath was hot against your cheek as he picked you up bridal style and walked towards the only bedroom in the apartment.

Chrollo’s venom had taken effect almost instantly, his every touch felt divine and the sheer amount of slick now dripping from your thighs was astonishing. When the two of you reached your carefully crafted nest he placed you gently on the edge of the bed. Chrollo took off his shirt and revealed his perfectly sculpted chest and abs. He moved across the room and drew the curtains closed. You admired the view of his back muscles, and wondered if everywhere else on him was just as toned. 

Chrollo moved back to infront of you at the edge of the bed and slowly unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. You crawl forward and slip your fingers into the waistband of his black slacks and his underwear. He let you push his garments off his body to reveal his fully hard length. He crawled over you and placed a hand under your chin, forcing you to look up and into his eyes before drawing you into a deep and passionate kiss. 

Once you are lying on your back on the bed he plunges a finger deep inside your entrance. You moan and arch your back at the sudden intrusion, but he guides you back onto the mattress before adding a new finger. You thrust your hips at the painstakingly slow pace he has set. Before long the heat in your abdomen has grown stronger and your need increases. You begin to buck against his fingers while reaching down to grab his member and stroke it. 

Your desperation does not go unnoticed as Chrollo lightly pushes you hand away, taking it in his own. His fingers leave your body and he guides his fully erect cock to your entrance. He breaks the kiss to look deep into your eyes.

“Please I need you,” You moan.

With one swift motion he bottoms out and your hole flutters around his girth as you cum for the first time that night. He chuckles and begins to grind his hips into you with such force. You moan again and bite down on your bottom lip and almost beg him to slow down and let you recover from your orgasm, but it's as if he has read your mind and he goes in once more to kiss you. His tongue explores your mouth as you feel like you're losing your mind and all common sense.

His pace quickens and his thrusts become more erratic. His cock reaches deep into you and brushes past just the right spot over and over again. You cum once more around him and this time it's enough to send him over the edge. He thrusts into you one last time, bottoming out inside you and filling you with his cum. 

He falls onto the bed beside you and strokes your hair, his cock leaving you slowly. You drift off to sleep, full and happy with your new Alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be pretty OOC, but thats why I'm looking to practice more lol


	4. Morel x Fem! Reader in an Apron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morel is coming home today so Fem! Reader decides to surprise him by wearing an apron, and nothing but an apron. 
> 
> Includes: Mating Press, Cream Pie, Cunnilingus.

Morel had sent you a text that simply read “5 mins away” and you smiled down at the notification. It wasn’t often that you self proclaimed “man of the sea” boyfriend, Morel came home for long periods of time so this time you were going to pull out all the stops to have as much fun as you could before he inevitably went back to work.

You let your confidence take over you and decided it was finally time to try out something you had always dreamed of doing. Wearing a cute apron to surprise your boyfriend. 

You went up to your bedroom and stripped off your clothes and put them away. After a little digging in the back of your closet you found the little number you had been saving. A pink apron with heart instead of a bodice. You slipped it on over your head and adjusted the strap around your neck until the heart lined up perfectly with your cleavage. You wrapped the waist straps around you until the ties were back in the front. You tied them into a bow right in the front. 

The turning of the keys alerted you to your boyfriend coming home. You quickly ran around the corner so you could fully surprise him.

“Y/N i'm back,” his voice trailed off as he set down his pipe and looked over the fully set table. You ran out and wrapped your arms around Morels neck. 

“Morel I missed you!” you exclaimed as you began to plant kisses on his neck before looking back up to your boyfriend.

He looked down and saw just your breasts pressed against his ruggedly handsome form. The next thing he did was place his hands on your hips and felt the lack of clothes. You felt his member harden against your belly. Morel wasted no time after that throwing you over his shoulder and rushing upstairs to throw you down onto the bed. He fumbled with his button down shirt and slacks for a second out of excitement. When he was fully disrobed he joined you in the bed and rubbed his hand against your thigh, sloppily kissing you. 

Morel planted kisses all the way down your neck, chest and stomach before reaching your lower abdomen, pushing the apron to the side. He licked at your clit and looked back up to see your cute face, moaning and struggling to keep composed. When he felt just how wet your pussy was getting he removed one of his hands from your thigh and started to finger you. 

You moaned out Morels name and reached down to lace your fingers in his hair. He simply chuckled and continued, dead set on making sure you knew how much he enjoyed your surprise. When you bit your lip and whimpered softly Morel removed his thick fingers and stopped teasing your clit. 

He sat up on his knees and pulled your ass towards him. You stared back up at him and didn’t even think about what a flustered mess you must have looked like to him. He slowly inserted his dick into your cunt and began to grind into you. 

Morel wasn’t slow for very long and beads of sweat began to form on his forehead. He kept thrusting his long and thick cock into you, grunting and moaning about how tight you were. When he looked down and saw your breasts shaking in front of him he lost it. Morel pounded into you and did something he had never tried before. He pressed one of his strong hands onto your tummy and made you squeeze down on him. You gasped at the new feeling. His thick cock felt even bigger and you came while moaning his name. 

With a new ego, Morel continued to fuck you into the mattress. When you felt his cock swell further inside you he grabbed you by the ankles and forced your legs over his shoulders, into a mating press. His length began to twitch as his thick cum poured into your deepest parts.

He stayed in the mating press while he caught his breath and then gently put your legs back onto the bed. Morel hadn’t realized it but he had fucked you so hard you went numb all over. He chuckled and kissed your forehead. 

“Thank you sweetheart.” He whispered into your ear before getting up to get you a drink of water and some tissues. When he came back you were sitting upright on the bed and held out your arms. You pulled him into another tight embrace after he set down his aftercare supplies.


	5. Chrollo x Reader A/B/O P2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woo hoo first request! This is part 2 of Chrollo x Reader with Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics. In this one reader is a bit of a brat. Hope you enjoy. (Also if no one requests anything i'll probably just keep writing whatever dirty thoughts come into my mind lol)
> 
> Includes: A/B/O, Cream Pie, Spanking

You had almost gone through a full heat cycle with your new Alpha Chrollo now and you were very surprised that this stranger who had broken into your house to mate you was as kind and caring as he was.

The first night he had gone away after your heat made you scared that he was one of those alphas who would mate an omega and then ditch them, but to your pleasant surprise he had come back and apologized for leaving you on such short notice for work. 

Chrollo had been gone for a week and a half though and now your heat was in full swing. All you could do was lay in bed and try to recreate the feeling of Chrollo’s touch. Laying on your front with your ass in the air. You started to grope yourself with one hand and the other clutched the bedsheets. You continued to pleasure yourself but could never quite get release.

“Dearest, if you needed me that badly you should have just called” Your alpha stood in the doorway with a slight smirk on his lips. You weren’t sure when he got home or when he took off all his clothes but you loved the thought of him half hard watching over you. 

You moaned and wiggled your ass, trying to invite him to give you the attention you so desperately needed. Chrollo walked forward and gently touched your plump behind. His fingers traced circles on the skin. He leaned down and gave you a chaste kiss on the cheek and then he nipped at your ear, earning a yelp from you. 

“Actually, I’m upset that you didn’t call,” He said as he brought his large hand down against your ass. Chrollo raised his hand once again, but you attempted to roll away on the bed. You whimpered as he grabbed you by the hips and pulled you over his knee.

You hissed at your strong alpha, he had never been this rough with you before. You were about to yell at him when you noticed his boner twitching against you and decided that he was probably as far into his rut as you were into this heat. Chrollo being in rut was not going to stop you from punishing him in your own way for leaving you all alone so close to heat. 

“Count,” His voice was barely above a whisper, but his hot breath against your ear did something to you. You felt your cheeks grow hot as you spoke your next word. 

“No,” 

“What?” He demanded. You had never expected to see someone that had been as sweet as Chrollo to suddenly change before your eyes. His animalistic side took over as he turned to face you. 

“I said no,” Chrollo’s grip on your ass grew stronger and you gasped. You struggled against his bone crushing grip, but it was useless.

He let go after a second but he quickly laid back on the bed and pulled you on top of him. Chrollo lifted you up and his cock stood straight. The head teases you with each time it twitches against your hole. 

“Beg for it, tell me how much you want my cock deep inside you,”

“I won’t” You said unconvincingly as you felt your lower half drool against his tip. 

He put in just the tip of his cock, enough to make you moan but nowhere near enough to quell your thirst.

“You don’t want it then?” Chrollo hummed and pulled out.

“P-please” You moaned

“What was that?” Chrollo held you still above him, not letting you fall onto him.

“I said ‘please’ so put it in already!” You reached down to grab his cock to try and force it into yourself, but Chrollo was quicker. He swatted your hand away and let go of you. Chrollo thrust his hips up, causing him to pound against your deepest parts. No amount of slick could prepare you for his thick cock. You yelped once again and fell onto his chest.

You begged for Chrollo to slow down and let you get used to his cock spreading you open, but it was no use. He held you down on top of him and pounded into you. His cock seemed to grow and swell inside of you until suddenly he came. You didn’t know it was possible to cum so much so fast, but alphas in rut were a force to be reckoned with. 

He panted and moaned into your neck, licking and kissing the spot where he claimed you. He moved around your neck to leave little hickeys all over. Chrollo never let go of you, opting to hold his omega that was filled to the brim against his chest as you all but passed out still on his cock.


	6. Kurapika X Chrollo A/B/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got a request for some Kurapika X Chrollo Omegaverse! Please keep sending in requests, these are so much fun to write.
> 
> Includes: Hole in wall, Creampie, A/B/O

Kurapika had collected all but one pair of the missing scarlet eyes, and his intel pointed him in the direction of none other than Chrollo Lucilfer. After weeks of waiting, planning and scouting out Chrollo’s private living quarters, Kurapika was confident that his plan was going to succeed. 

While the plan was mainly just “Crawl in through the window, take eyes, leave” it should have been full proof. The blond omega had forgotten to take into account that all the weeks of reconnaissance had led him up to his full heat cycle. So now he sat with his hips a little wider than he had originally thought they were, stuck in the hole he had made between two of Chrollo’s rooms trying to pry himself out. 

Kurapika felt the effects of an alpha in rut before he smelled the almost divine alpha. 

“Well what do we have here?” the alpha that was undeniably Chrollo said. The alpha grabbed Kurapika’s ass playfully. Kurapika kicked back weakly, his heat was starting to make his whole body heavier and more complaisant. Chrollo caught his leg by the ankle. 

“Is this the one and only Chain User?” Chrollo pushed Kurapika’s long traditional Kurta tribe skirt up to grant him access to Kurapika’s leg, still wearing his thin white pants. Kurapika moaned softly at the touch. 

“I thought I smelled some poor little omega in heat, but I never would have thought you would come and present yourself to me” Chrollo hummed, pulling down Kurapika’s pants.

The dark haired alpha pulled his own pants down to free his stiffening cock from its cloth jail. He rubbed himself against Kurapika’s plump ass. When he pulled away he used Kurapika’s slick to guide his finger into the omega’s hole. Chrollo thrust his finger slowly before stopping and waiting to see Kurapika’s reaction. To Chrollo’s delite, Kurapika gave in to his instincts and shifted as far back as he could to encourage Chrollo to keep preparing his ass. 

Chrollo not only fulfilled Kurapika’s desire, he went above and beyond. Chrollo lined up his fully erect member to Kurapika’s entrance and thrust his hips. Kurapika whined at the stretching, but Chrollo continued to thrust into him. 

Kurapika bit his own hand to try and stifle the obscene sounds he was making. His eyes were tearing up from the sharp pain of Chrollo’s thick cock inside him, but with every second with Chrollo inside him the pain turned to pleasure. 

Kurapika let out a yelp when Chrollo had reached down and began to pump his cock with his strong hands. The new sensation quickly took him and he came into the alpha’s hand. Chrollo removed his cock, used Kurapika’s cum as a lube of sorts and began to thrust harder than before. Whatever pain Kurapika had been in before was turned into complete and utter bliss. 

Chrollo felt Kurapika’s ass tighten around him, threatening to send him over the edge. He was almost successful in prolonging his ejaculation but when he felt Kurapika shimmy back towards him to continue the pleasure it triggered something in Chrollo. He came deep into Kurapika, letting out a soft grunt as he placed his forearm against the wall in front of him to stabilize himself. 

Chrollo pulled out and wiped the sweat off his brow before leaving Kurapika alone. He didn’t need whatever was stolen anyways. If the alpha should ever end up needing what was gone, he could always get it back and fuck Kurapika into submission once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I ended up liking this one shot for A/B/O dynamics, might end up writing a full KuroKura fic loosely based off this story i've set. Is that something anyone would be interested in?


	7. Kurapika x Reader DDLG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got a request for some Kurapika x Reader DDLG!

Kurapika had been… distant recently. You were used to him not picking up his phone as often as you’d like, but this was getting ridiculous. Kurapika had been gone now on a business trip for two whole weeks and you were getting antsy. 

You laid awake in the middle of the night, feeling as pent up as ever when you decided you’d had enough. You got out of bed and put on your special lingerie and turned on the light. You sat down again on the bed and looked across the room into the mirror. You spread your legs open enough to see everything. You reached into your top drawer and pulled out a vibrator.

Pressing the button on the vibrator, you bit your bottom lip feeling the powerful massager in your hands. Placing the tip of the vibrator on your clit you shivered slightly at the new sensations. You looked up to the mirror and moved one hand to your breast to tweak one of your nipples. You could feel down below getting more and more wet as you thought of Kurapika, his strong hands playing with you to his heart's content. 

You let out a soft moan, removed your hand from your breast and down to your entrance. Inserting one finger and feeling around for your g-spot. How many months had it been since you had to play with yourself? Kurapika had been such a loving and giving partner in bed that you hardly ever even thought about masturbating anymore.

Circling the vibrator around your clit to stimulate yourself even more, you threw your head back and moaned once more. This time you whispered Kurapika’s name in between heavy breaths. Closing your eyes in hopes of really being able to feel each pump of our fingers inside you.

“I never would have guessed I would have been treated to such a lovely show upon coming home” Kurapika said, taking off his jacket slowly.

You opened your eyes to see daddy standing in the doorway smirking at you. 

“D-daddy! You’re home…” You trailed off, turning the vibrator off and removing your finger.

“No no, don’t let me ruin your fun,” he walked across the room.

Kurapika placed his hand on your chin to pull you into a chaste kiss and used his free hand to turn the vibrator back on. 

“Are you going to help daddy have fun too?” Kurapika whispered while looking deep into your eyes. 

You said nothing, but knew exactly what it was Kurapika wanted. You carefully unbuckled Kurapika’s pants. He held the vibrator against your clit. You squirmed into it as you curled your fingers into the waistband of Kurapika’s slacks and boxers, giving a light tug to pull them down. Kurapika’s cock sprung to life in front of your eyes. He used his free hand to lightly push your face into his crotch. Signalling that he wanted you to give him a blow job. You complied and licked up his length before taking him into your mouth.

You closed your eyes to savour how he felt in your mouth and began to suck him off. Kurapika hummed, his hand still holding the back of your head. After a few moments of licking and sucking Kurapika’s divine cock, he pulled you by the hair off him. 

He took off the rest of his clothes and put the vibrator away on the bedside table, to be cleaned and put away later. Kurapika went in for another kiss, this one much longer and more filled with passion. 

“Get ready” Kurapika broke the kiss and whispered into your ear. 

You did as was told and laid back on the bed with your legs spread out wide and pushed the poor excuse of a panty to the side. Kurapika moved in between your legs and lined himself up with your entrance. You wrap your legs around his middle to urge him to just thrust into you. Kurapika smirks and pushes just the tip in, you whine and squeeze your thighs once more. After what feels like an eternity of not-so-patiently waiting Kurapika slowly starts to set a pace. 

His thick cock fills you up. Kurapika caresses your thigh while he fucks you, he brushes past a particularly ticklish spot and you instinctively clench down on him. That one little clench was enough to flick Kurapika’s switch. His pace picked up slowly, but surely. You apologized to your neighbors in your head as you moaned loudly from the pleasure. Kurapika leaned down and placed his forehead against yours. He continued to pound into you, his skin glistening from sweat.

“Ah, baby, im gunna-” Kurapika started, but was interrupted by his orgasm. His thick cum filled you up. Kurapika pulled out and kissed your forehead. You were a little upset by not being able to cum on Kurapika’s cock, but Kurapika knew just how to please you in other ways. Kurapika began to makeout with you while one of his hands found its way back to your clit. He used your wetness as a lube and rubbed your nub with tight circles. 

Kurapika continued to rub and kiss you while you finished from his nimble hands. You wondered how you managed to get so lucky as to land a partner as attentive in bed as Kurapika.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S don't forget to clean your toys with warm, soapy water after each use.


	8. Illumi x Reader DDLG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request for some Illumi x Reader with DDLG! Loved writing a jealous bratty reader lol.

As you sat in your favourite cafe with your boyfriend Illumi, you couldn’t help but pout a bit after watching the barista openly flirt with Illumi right in front of you. It bothered you more than you cared to admit, but you had a quick solution to put other girls in their place. Grabbing Illumi’s arm and placing your left hand with the large diamond ring around your fourth finger. Expensive didn’t even begin to describe how much the ring cost. 

“Anything for my darling,” Illumi had said when you pointed it out at the jewellers as he paid for the ring in cash. You knew that Daddy only had eyes for you, but you couldn’t help but worry about when he would leave for the hunters exam in the upcoming days. 

Daddy was a tall, handsome and strong man. Any woman would love to be by his side and while you had some nice assets, it was impossible to not worry about someone trying to steal your precious Illumi from you. 

Illumi sat in silence, other girls would think that he was expressionless, but only you knew that there was a certain gleam in his eye that told his every emotion. 

You finished your drink and continued to pout as you walked down the street. The moon perfectly lit the path filled with cafes and shops. Illumi pulled you into the lobby of a fancy hotel and went up to the front desk. It was a little odd that Daddy wanted to stay the night in a hotel, considering he could have just gotten a car to come and get the two of you to bring you back to the Zoldyck mansion. 

The lady at the counter not so discreetly slid a business card along the desk along with a key card and now you were fuming! To make matters even worse, Illumi took both the key card and the business card and dragged you to the elevator before you could start screaming at the desk lady. 

Illumi pressed the number for your floor for the night and then placed a hand on your ass, groping it softly. You huffed and turned away from him, secretly hoping he would continue to make advances. 

When you walk into your hotel room Illumi picks you up and throws you onto the bed.

“Darling, tell me what’s wrong” Illumi tilts his head to the side.

“You just let everyone get away with flirting with you in front of me!”

Illumi hums and places a kiss on your cheek.

“I don’t think anything of them, you are all I want” Illumi makes his way to your lips and starts to kiss you. 

One of Illumi’s hands finds itself under your skirt and rubbing your thigh, the other is being used to half cage you under him. The hand on your thigh pushes it to let him in between your legs.

You moan Illumi’s name and wrap your arms around your neck, all of your fears of Illumi finding someone else melt away with his slow kisses. Illumi sits up straight and helps you remove your clothing and then he takes off his as well. Before Illumi returns to kissing you he holds out a finger expectantly, you take it in your mouth knowing that he wants you to use your own saliva as a makeshift lube. He then puts that finger into your pussy, pistoning it at a leisurely pace. 

You feel how wet you are becoming by the feeling of yourself dripping onto your thighs. Illumi adds a finger and then another. Once Illumi has deemed that you are stretched out enough he takes his fingers out and brings his hips forward. His thick cock fills you up and it feels like it was made just you. Illumi wastes no time in bringing up his speed once he’s inside you. Illumi grinds into you and revels in your loud moans of pleasure. 

“Ah fuck!” you whimper as the tip of Illumi’s dick rubs against your g-spot. 

Illumi hums in delight, proud that he’s able to find how to make you feel the best. He grabs one of your thighs and lifts it up over his shoulder. He wraps his arms around your leg and quickens his pace even further, this time his head reaches all the way into your deepest parts. You can no longer hold back from screaming in pure and utter bliss. 

You cum around Illumi’s cock, and now you're practically begging for Illumi to pull out so you can catch your breath. 

“Have you learned your lesson baby?” Illumi asks.

“Yes! You love me!”

“Good” Illumi thrusts into you one last time and cums deep into you. He plants a kiss on your forehead after pulling out so he can lay beside you, both satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the grammar isn't the best for this chapter... I may have been to excited to post it that I forgot to proof read fully....


	9. Hisoka x Reader Bloodplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First time ever writing for blood play! Also sorry to the person who requested this, I ended up writing this adn forgetting to include dirty talk :'(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAA I AM SO STUPID I FORGOT TO ADD A HUGE TRIGGER WARNING
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS!!  
> Blood mention, torture mention

You were as naked as the day you were born while he stood with only his shirt off. His defined abs glistened with sweat and splattered with some of your blood. He giggled softly to himself before bringing down a crop whip to your bare ass. The resounding smack hurt your ears more than it stung. 

Tears began to stream down your face, though you were completely silent. Hisoka leaned down and turned your head to face him. He licked a long stripe up your cheek and planted a kiss that was far too tender for the situation at hand on your forehead, as if to say ‘put up with this for just a little longer.’ He winked as he pulled away. 

Hisoka’s hands moved down to your swollen ass. He traced the prominent shape of the crop with his long fingernails. His other hand moved up to your back where he had earlier scratched into your back with the aforementioned talons. He scooped up a small pool of blood on the tip of his middle finger and moved his hand down to your privates. 

The sting of a fluid not meant to go into your hole coupled with light scratching of your inner walls was an intense feeling. It was turning you on in ways you had never imagined. Your breath hitched as Hisoka was up to his second knuckle in you. He pulled out quickly, deeming that you had been “prepared enough.” A shiver went down your spine as you thought of Hisoka’s girth. You made a mental note to cancel all plans for tomorrow, maybe even the next week. 

Hisoka left your field of vision and the next thing you heard was a belt being unbuckled and a zipper being unzipped. His cock slapped against your ass and you felt how long he was. His stiff member twitched against you as you unconsciously stopped breathing for a moment. 

The tip of Hisoka’s dick pressed itself up against your entrance. Threatening to force its way in at a moment's notice. You lay with baited breath against the cool metal table beneath you. Hisoka pulled your ass back lightly, the head entering at a snail’s pace. Then the shaft, the measly amount of preparation could have never been enough. You exhaled loudly and began to pant. The sheer pain of being forcibly stretched beyond maximum capacity was enough to break your silent streak.

“Ah! Hisoka please!” you screamed while struggling against the ropes that kept you in place. 

Hisoka pulled out of you and let go of your ass. “Not now kitten, the time for begging,” his hips snapped forward “is over.” He said as he bottomed out within you. 

Like everything Hisoka did, his thrusts were erratic and rough. His long fingernails dug into your hips, little beads of blood running off of you. 

He reached forward and clasped his hand around your neck. You took a deep breath in and felt his large hand close around your neck. You knew that you were at his mercy, but that had never scared you and excited you so much before. You truly felt like the perfect sexual partner for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm trying to get all the last few requests done between semesters so these next few chapters will be short and won't be proof read


End file.
